


A Different Kind of Lullaby

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen joins his sleepy boyfriend in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason *cough*procrastination*cough* I managed to fill five spn_masquerade this round. Yay me. 
> 
> I’m still cleaning them up with the help of my wonderful betas and one of them is a WIP, so it’s gonna take a while to get it all up, but in the spirit of the Holiday weekend, have some sleepy-schmoopy J2
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2749937#t2749937) on the fourth round of [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html): Jensen loves those little moments right before Jared completely falls asleep or wakes up-those in-between times when Jared is sleepy and overly affectionate and says things that make Jensen's heart stop with how much he loves this overgrown teddy bear. Extra cookies for make Jared a straight-up cuddle monster and a fake!grumpy Jensen. Ok it turning into sex or going into somnophilia if you're feeling super kinky.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and theatregirl7299 for the beta.
> 
>  

“You coming to bed?”

 

Jared’s standing in the doorway, face half lit by the light from Jensen’s desk lamp. He’s wearing blue and white checkered pajama bottoms and an old cowboys shirt. He looks comfy and sleepy.

 

“Sorry,” Jensen says. “I have to finish this before the deadline tonight.”

 

Jared nods. He’s trying to hide his disappointment, knows how important this is to Jensen, but Jensen still sees how he hunches his shoulders. They haven’t gone to bed together a single night this week. Most of the time, that was Jensen’s fault.

 

Jensen forces his eyes back on his computer screen. Wills his fingers to write words his brain can barely string together coherently. He’s already well past his caffeine limit and the bourbon didn’t help. It doesn’t matter. He needs to finish this shit tonight.

 

It’s an hour later when Jensen bangs his laptop shut with feeling. He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth in record time.

 

When he walks into their bedroom, Jared’s fast asleep under the covers. Jensen takes his clothes off, throws them carelessly over a chair and slips under the covers in only his boxers. Jared’s shirtless under the comforter, he runs way too warm to sleep in a shirt. Jensen appreciates that.

 

He’s still so keyed up from actually finishing his piece on time, riding the weird high of writing and sleep deprivation, that he’d like to do a lot more than just appreciate Jared with his eyes. But Jared’s asleep and Jensen should probably get some shut eye as well.

 

Just then, Jared shuffles, turns his head towards Jensen and blinks owlishly. “Jen?”

 

“Go back to sleep, babe.”

 

“Only if you get over here with your nice hands and your good smell and cuddle me.”

 

Jensen suppresses a laugh and does as he’s told. When Jared’s almost asleep, he’s got no filter, no inhibitions and he tells Jensen exactly what he wants and what he’s thinking. Most of the time it’s either hilarious and/or extremely cute.

 

So Jensen takes his nice hands and runs them over Jared’s back, pulling Jared into his arms. Somehow, Jared manages to fit his sasquatch-tall body against Jensen’s, his head pillowed on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Now I can sleep on my favorite freckle constellation.”

 

Jensen grins in the darkness. “I thought the freckles on my ass are your favorites.”

 

Jared lets out a contemplative hum. “For fucking. Not for sleeping.” Then he throws one leg over Jensen’s, but because he’s tall and bendy, his thigh brushes Jensen’s balls.

 

Unwittingly, Jensen lets out a groan. His dick that’s been behaving so far, twitches, all too eager to react to all of Jared’s sleepy and adorable half-nakedness.

 

There’s a soft snort next to him, and Jared’s thigh moves. There’s no way it’s not on purpose.

 

“You’re almost asleep, babe,” Jensen forces himself to say, because he’s a good boyfriend, an understanding boyfriend.

 

“But you’re not,” Jared mumbles back. Then he rolls off of Jensen, turns on his stomach and pushes his ass half up. “C’mon.”

 

Jensen swallows. It doesn’t help with the sudden dryness in his throat. “You sure? We can just sleep, we don’t have to—”

 

“How ‘bout you just rock me to sleep? With your dick.”

 

Jensen’s torn between being horrified at Jared’s terrible line and being very aroused by the prospect itself.

 

“Babe…”

 

Jared’s answer is an unintelligible grunt and an ass wiggle. There’s no way Jensen can resist that; he’s only human, and Jared’s ass is a force of nature.

 

He reaches for the lube on the nightstand and then pulls Jared’s pajama pants over his ass. There’s an appreciative hum and more ass-wiggling. Jensen could watch Jared’s ass for hours, but they both need sleep and he’s not even sure Jared’s gonna make it through this round awake as it is, so he pushes two slick fingers into Jared’s ass.

 

Jared sighs and pulls up a leg to give Jensen more room. Jensen opens him up quickly, but Jared’s so relaxed it doesn’t take long before Jensen can line himself up and slide inside.

 

“Nice,” Jared mutters. “You really have the best dick.”

 

Jensen kisses the back of Jared’s neck, right under his hairline.

 

“Glad you approve.”

 

“It’s very adequate for its purpose.”

 

Jensen rolls his eyes. Jared’s been reading way too many romance novels lately.

 

‘M gonna sleep now,” Jared announces, voice sounding like he’s drunk.

 

“Okay.” Jensen sucks a hickey into Jared’s skin where it will be covered by his hair.

 

“Wake me up tomorrow?”

 

Jensen pushes deeper inside. “Will do.”

 

Jared pushes his ass back. “Like this?”

 

“Anything you want.”

 

“Hmm good. Don’t wanna miss anything.”

 

Jared buries his head deeper into the pillow, sighing with contentment. Jensen continues fucking him, slow and careful, pushing into Jared’s soft and pliable body until he comes, riding the high of Jared’s love and trust.

  
He cleans them up perfunctorily and then sets the one alarm tone Jared always sleeps through. Jensen’s going to wake him up just like he wanted, with his dick in his ass. And if he’s lucky, he’ll hear another ode to his freckles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
